Advanced Video Coding (AVC, e.g., H.264/MPEG-4) is a video coding standard used for recording, compression, and distribution of high definition video. Over time, a significant number of hardware and software components have been developed to support AVC.
Scalable Video Coding (SVC) is an extension of H.264/AVC video coding standard. SVC may allow multi-layered video streams to be encoded into a single bitstream composed of a base layer and additional enhancement layers with different resolutions, frame rates, and quality.
Hardware and software components that may be initially designed to support AVC may need to conduct additional, computationally-intensive operations to support SVC. Previously, dedicated software components may have conducted these computationally-intensive operations, thereby significantly increasing software complexity and memory bandwidth demands.